Religion Fair
by kappalock
Summary: Oneshot - Lyserg and Jeanne go to the fair. The Religion Fair, that is. During the fair, Lyserg loses track of the maiden in the crowd! Can he find her within 10 minutes and not have Marco discover to save himself from a beating? Slight-LysergxJeanne. R


Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or its characters

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shaman King or its characters. Hiroyuki Takei owns it all. If I owned the series, **there would be a lot of changes around here baby. **

**KAPPALOCK: **Oneshot. Lyserg x Jeanne. The summary says it all. I just hope this story is good and gets a lot of reviews … ahem. Please read on because I know you want to. That's why you clicked the pretty link. Originally, it was going to be about Lyserg and Jeanne going to get coffee, but then my friend suggested a Religious Fair and it was a genius idea so I took it. Shoot me.

_Italics _are for thoughts and when Marco is talking over the phone. **Bold Print** is for emphasis on words.

••

"Lyserg. Take Maiden-sama to the fair. Remember, I will be calling every ten minutes."

Those were the demanding words Marco had suddenly ordered to Lyserg that early morning. Apparently, the Patch Village was holding during the middle of the Shaman Tournament. When they should be training for their next battle, they were going out. The young shaman didn't even know what Marco meant by 'fair'. The only thing that popped into his mind was the kinds of fairs his parents would take him to as a child, with Ferris Wheels, Merry-go-Rounds, stalls with all sorts of delectable food, and oodles of other rides. This sort of idea made Lyserg nervous. It seemed more like a **date **than just taking a twelve-year-old girl who had understanding beyond her years and just so happens to be your leader to a random fair. Lyserg couldn't date Jeanne, let alone watch her at this fair. And he knew Marco would beat him ruthlessly if anything happened to the Maiden. It would be his entire fault. Lyserg couldn't live with that. Either way, the beatings he would endure from Marco would kill him anyway.

Oh, and how Marco would feel to know Lyserg had taken Jeanne on the bus. Lyserg could hear his voice now, snapping at him for taking the Holy Maiden on such a filthy and unholy device. Lyserg sighed. He couldn't have Jeanne walk there. It was too long of a walk. The bus was the quickest- and cheapest, way of getting to this fair. And the Patch Village Buses weren't that dirty, in Lyserg's opinion.

The green haired shaman looked over at the Maiden, who was carefully seated on a blue bus seat. She wore her long dress that resembled a French Maid. The logo of the X-Laws was on her large collar. Her long silver hair was down and flowing underneath her on the seat with a small maid headband tied in her hair. Her red eyes sparkled and her lips were curved in a small smile. She did not seem to mind riding the bus. Lyserg was standing in the aisle, holding on to a railing from the ceiling. He was dressed in his white, button-up shirt. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He wore his usual black shorts with the suspenders stretching over his shoulders and behind.

Lyserg surveyed the bus. The seats were slightly damaged and had gum underneath the seats. Luckily, Lyserg had chosen the seat in the least damage and cleared all the gum off the underneath of Jeanne's seat with a shovel that came out of nowhere. He had to make it the least bit perfect for her. If any word of riding the bus got to Marco, he at least had to make the bus ride good for her so the punishment would not be so harsh. He surveyed the people. There was a group of cowboy shamans in the back. No threat to the Maiden. There were a few Patch businessmen, children, as well as other non-threatening shamans. Everything was safe for her. Lyserg only prayed no followers of Hao, or Hao himself, walked onto the bus. Lyserg also prayed he didn't jinx that first prayer.

"Lyserg. We are here." Maiden's soft voice woke Lyserg from his thoughts. Lyserg raised his head, seeing Jeanne rise from her seat. She arose in such a way that almost everyone the bus had turned his or her head to admire her glowing beauty. Lyserg had done what Marco would have done; shooting glares at any man in sight who shot a look at her. Jeanne waltzed off the bus. The second she was off, everyone looked away. Lyserg followed her. They stood on a paved street. In the distance, Lyserg saw small stalls set up in the middle of another street.

"Is that the fair?" Lyserg asked Jeanne. She nodded politely. There were no Ferris Wheels, Merry-Go-Rounds, or any rides in site. What kind of fair was this?

"Let's go." Jeanne said, walking forward. Lyserg stumbled ahead; quite nervous about what he was going to get here at this 'fair'. He saw no familiar faces walking closer. The streets were filled with Priests, Buddhists, Monks, Nuns, Muslims, Catholics, Bishops, Hindus, and any other type of religious status or potion you could name. Lyserg looked over his head, seeing a large paper sign reading 'Patch Religion Fair'.

"A-A… Religious Fair?" Lyserg said, blinking his eyes to see if he was reading it right. He should have expected so. He and Jeanne go on a date? How silly of him to think such a thing. Of course she would go to this religion fair-thing. Jeanne was insanely religious. If she could, she would probably hold one herself.

"Yes." Jeanne said, "I always do like a good Religion Fair. We can open our own stall for the X-Laws. The word of God will spread to everyone at this fair." Jeanne nodded to the boy. Lyserg was not exactly enthusiastic about this idea at first, but shook the boredom off his face and smiled encouragingly to Jeanne, curling his hands into fists.

"G-Great idea, Maiden-sama!! It's fantastic!!" He shouted somewhat, grabbing the attention of some people passing the couple. Jeanne smiled at him, happy that he agreed. She walked ahead of him into the street that was holding the fair. Lyserg sighed, feeling quite uneasy since he didn't think they were prepared for opening a stall. Jeanne paused at an empty stall. A sign was already up reading 'X-Laws' so Lyserg guessed Jeanne had this planned. Jeanne walked behind the desk and simply stood there, smiling blankly ahead. Lyserg stared at her. Jeanne didn't flicker, forcing Lyserg not to bat an eyelid and just continue to stare at her. After about five minutes of standing there, Jeanne was the first to speak up amongst the two.

"Lyserg. We do not seem to be attracting followers… " Jeanne said sorrowfully, frowning to the boy. Lyserg forced himself to blink, and shook his head to shake himself awake. He seemed to have nearly dozed off while standing there. Lyserg stared at Jeanne, admiring her beautiful face as she frowned. Her brow creased at him, since he was staring for a quite a while. Lyserg blinked once more.

"I-its okay, Maiden-sama! People will come!!" Lyserg reassured her quickly. A smile once again formed on Jeanne's face. Her grin had made a smile form on Lyserg's face as well; she was more beautiful when she smiled.

"I am parched. Would you care to get me some water, please?" Jeanne requested quietly. Lyserg nodded and walked off, searching for some kind of refreshment stand, leaving Jeanne unaccompanied at the lonely X-Laws Stall. Within a few seconds, the feeling of forlorn entered Jeanne's soul. Nobody paid attention to her, except maybe to sneak a peak at the young girl's extraordinary beauty.

Jeanne did not need that. She needed followers.

Jeanne dared to leave her spot and go into the crowds in the streets. Perhaps she would get more followers if she actually led them in…

••

"Maiden-sama. I brought you the purest water I could-! Maiden-sama!!"

Lyserg froze in spot, dropping the Styrofoam cup on the ground and the water spilled onto the brown dirt. He saw something he did not expect to see. He saw a concession stand, but there was no one at it. Lyserg could not see the young girl with long flowing sliver hair he was expecting to see.

"Maiden-sama!!" Lyserg called out into the crowd behind him. People gave quick, odd stares at the young green-haired boy calling out for a beautiful maiden. Lyserg dropped to his knees. The dirt stained his knees with brown specks. Panic rushed into the boy. Marco was to call in two minutes; he would be expecting to talk to Jeanne. Lyserg looked at the outline of the silver cell phone in his pocket and took it out. It wasn't that good of a model but it would work if Marco called him. Lyserg slipped the phone into his pocket and stood up.

The shaman had no choice but to look for the Maiden and find her within the time limit of two minutes. Lyserg looked into a wallet. Lucky for him, he found what he was looking for. A photograph of Jeanne. It was badly taken, but could prove useful. The boy walked up to the first person he saw, a dark haired boy wearing a worn, stretched orange jacket and long green jeans standing in front of the Buddhism Stand. He appeared to be listening to music, as orange headphones were wrapped across the top of his head. Lyserg nervously tapped him on the shoulder, the picture in his hand. The boy turned around and Lyserg immediately recognized the face as his good friend, Yoh.

"Yoh-kun!!" Lyserg said, shocked to see Yoh in such a place. Was Yoh perhaps running a stand here for his own religion? Lyserg figured HoroHoro could be here, helping Pirka run a stand for the Ainu. Possibly, Anna could be trying to find a religion of her own with her as the Goddess. Yoh smiled at Lyserg, moving his headphones off his ears and to their usual place around his neck.

"Hey Lyserg," Yoh's calm voice almost soothed Lyserg from his state of panic from a missing Jeanne, "Are you running a stand here with the Maiden?" Lyserg nodded slowly.

"I'm looking for Maiden-sama. H-Have you seen her, Yoh-kun?" Lyserg asked, the worry in his voice was quite obvious. Yoh seemed to take notice to it, his eyebrow furrowing at the other. Yoh placed a hand to his lips in concern for Lyserg.

"Ah… yes. She asked me where there were other stands celebrating God and I pointed her out in that direction. Don't you know where she was going?" Yoh asked. Lyserg swallowed the lump in his throat. He did not wish to worry Yoh more.

"Ah. No. I was just wondering." Lyserg tried to clear out the worry, but he wasn't quite effective with it. Yoh tried to say something but Lyserg was already moving past him, "Thank you, Yoh-kun!" Lyserg called and moved toward the Christianity stands. Yoh stared off at Lyserg's back.

"… Good luck." Yoh blinked, confused.

Lyserg broke through the crowd. He snuck a peak at his watch. Only thirty seconds left, and knowing Marco, he would call exactly on ten. He probably had the phone ready to call. Lyserg sprinted to the stands. When he approached, he could immediately see that there was no maiden around. Lyserg froze. Only ten seconds left. He had to improvise. Within a few seconds, exactly on time, the ring tone Lyserg anticipated for. It would've sounded sweet to others but to Lyserg, the tune was sour and made him sick to his stomach. He hesitated to answer, but forced his hand to press enter. Lyserg slowly reached the phone to his ear. He swallowed the reappearing lump and forced words out of his mouth.

"H-Hello… " His voice was dry and creaky. Marco's chipper voice replied back.

_Lyserg! How's the fair?_ Marco's voice, no matter how nice it sounded, did not soothe Lyserg's nervousness.

"Uh… good, Marco-san." Lyserg said quietly.

_How's Maiden-sama?_ Marco's voice sudden grew solemn and serious. Lyserg's nervousness grew intensly.

"Uhh… she's great! She's not missing or anything… !" Lyserg said quickly.

_Can I talk to her?_ Lyserg dreaded these words. He hesitated for a while and forced Marco to repeat himself. Marco's voice was almost a yell when he had to repeat himself.

"Yes Marco-san!" Lyserg said. He took the phone away from his ear and gulped. Bringing the phone back to his ear, using the highest pitch he could come up with, replied in a girlish voice that he though sounded similar to Jeanne's.

"Good evening, Marco." Lyserg replied, using the tone he had conjured up. Marco didn't seem fooled for a second, but to Lyserg's astonishment, answered cheerfully back.

_Maiden-sama! Tell me, did we get any followers?_ Marco asked cheerfully.

"No, not yet, Marco."

_Keep trying, Maiden-sama. I'll call back in thirty._ Marco said. He said goodbye, and Lyserg replied back. He hung up the phone and Lyserg took a large gasp of relief. Marco had been gracious and given him thirty minutes to look for her. Should be easy.

She couldn't be that hard to find… Right?

••

It had been twenty-five minutes. No Jeanne in sight. Lyserg thought of so many things that could've happened to her. A drug dealer could've sold her heroin, and her poor fragile heart could've died the instead she sniffed the stuff. Or maybe Hao kidnapped her, and was now eating her soul piece by piece! Lyserg nearly screamed at the thought of losing Maiden. He admitted to himself of having a slight crush on the beautiful girl. Who wouldn't after meeting her? She was pure and caring and innocent. Adorable… sweet… Lyserg nearly dozed off thinking about his crush on Jeanne. But now was not the time. Now, he needed to find her. Lyserg scratched his head, walking back to what was supposed to be the concession stand for the X-Laws. Lyserg arrived at the desk and froze in spot.

There in the silver chair sat the beauty that Lyserg dreamed about kissing. Jeanne sat with her hands folded across her lap, innocent and unharmed. Lyserg's jaw dropped. Had she been here the whole time, waiting for him?

"Lyserg," She said his name with such softness and worry that Lyserg's heart skipped a beat and his face blushed red, "Where have you been? I've been so lonely… did Marco call? I want to go home." Lyserg hesitated to answer her, Jeanne's face was so cute when she worried and sad. Lyserg relaxed for her and nodded.

"Yes, Maiden-sama… let's go home… " Lyserg smiled, reaching out a hand for her. Jeanne's small hand took his and she stood up, following him through the crowd. They headed back to the bus and Lyserg awaited Marco's call.

"Next time, let's go a real fair. Like with rides and stuff." Jeanne suggested. Lyserg, who was been anticipating a moment like this, quickly nodded.

"Try not to go away from me next time… please." But the words Lyserg said meant more than just walking away and getting lost. But Jeanne did not take notice to the hidden meaning and nodded to him.

Lyserg never went to another Religious Fair. Ever.

••

**KAPPALOCK: **Haha, not as much fluff as I wanted but… okay. It might have been OOC, I don't know. Well… that's your Oneshot! Please R&R


End file.
